Just Stay
by NarutoGuurl
Summary: Shikamaru has to stay at Ino’s when a storm hits. Will something spark between the two, or will they just fight the whole time. ShikamaruIno. One-Shot.


Just Stay  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing..  
  
Summary: Shikamaru has to stay at Ino's when a storm hits. Will something spark between the two, or will they just fight the whole time. Shikamaru/Ino. One-Shot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shikamaru sighed lazily, his head resting on hands. Naruto had pestered him into going to get ramen with him, most likely in attempt to get him to pay for both of their ramens. He yawned and shut his eyes, not asleep, just listening. He heard Naruto slurping his ramen loudly, typical. He listened to several people's conversations, all not interesting. A few minutes had passed when he heard the usual shrieking of a girl he knew well. His eye twitched and he banged his head n the table. Naruto paused from his ramen to see Ino and Sakura fighting, glaring at each other. Nothing out of the ordinary, in fact Shikamaru knew exactly what they we're fighting about. It was they're normal 'Sauske-kun loves me Big forehead! Liar Ino-Pig he loves me!'.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in a sing song voice and waved at the pink haired girl. Shikamaru groaned, not wanting Ino and Sakura to continue their fight near him. "Come eat some ramen with us Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino and went and sat next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Ino muttered something under her breath but went and sat down also.  
  
"I don't have any money, it's okay though, I'll eat later tonight," Sakura said.  
  
"No you can get some, Shikamaru is paying!" Naruto said with his smiling fox face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's what you think Naruto. I'll pay for you Sakura," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.  
  
"Nani.what about me Shikamaru?" Naruto said disappointed.  
  
"I'm always paying for you," Shikamaru said closing his eyes again.  
  
"Fine, I'll pay for my own! I'll pay you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling at Sakura.  
  
"Eh..thanks Naruto," Sakura muttered ordering a shrimp ramen.  
  
"Shika! Buy me a ramen?" Ino said grinning.  
  
"Buy your own," He simply stated.  
  
"What! You offered to buy big forehead some but not me!" Ino yelled and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"She doesn't hit me does she," He answered with a yawn.  
  
"Be that way you lazy bum! I'm walking home," Ino said and got up and stomped off. Shikamaru watched her go, he noticed it was late. His parents would have his head for letting his father's best friend's daughter walk all the way home alone in the dark.  
  
"How troublesome." He muttered and got up. He left money for his ramen and trudged off after her.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Ino shouted after spinning around facing him.  
  
"Because I'm not letting you walked all the way to your house alone in the dark," He muttered shoving his hands in his pockets as he kept walking. Ino stomped her foot but followed him.  
  
"Your so strange, your nothing like Sauske-kun!" Ino said.  
  
"Luckily." Shikamaru muttered.  
  
"He would have bought me ramen," Ino retorted.  
  
"Sure he would have," Shikamaru said sarcastically as he felt something wet drip down his cheek. He looked up, it was beginning to rain.  
  
"This is such a bother," He complained.  
  
"Arg, come on!" Ino said and grabbed his hand, dragging him toward her house running. She dragged him inside shutting the door behind her. They were soaking wet from the rain.  
  
"Ino dear is that you?" Ino's mother shouted.  
  
"Yes mom," Ino said back.  
  
"Hey Shikamaru," Ino's father said as he came in the room. There was a loud clap of thunder, Ino flinched and her father looked out a near by window. "Mm.guess your staying here Shikamaru."  
  
"Eh? No, that's okay, I'll just be on my way home," Shikamaru said heading for the door.  
  
"Sorry boy, but it's raining cats and dogs out there. Don't worry about it, you can just stay here till it stops, Shikato won't care." Inoshi said and then walked away.  
  
"Ha ha Shika! Now your stuck here," Ino laughed at him.  
  
"Yea, well now -your- stuck with me," Shikamaru countered.  
  
"That's what you think," Ino said and started to walk upstairs toward her room.  
  
"Hey! Your not leaving me to stand alone in you house like some freak," Shikamaru said following her.  
  
"Watch me," Ino said and shut her bedroom door in his face.  
  
"Women," He sighed and walked downstairs. 'Arg, what should I do, I can't just wander around her house.' He shook his head and sat down, staring out a window and watching the lighting flash across the sky illuminating everything for a split second.  
  
"Ino ditch you?" Inoshi said coming into the room.  
  
"Meh," Shikamaru said.  
  
"Yea she's like that, though it would be nice." Inoshi started.  
  
"What would?" Shikamaru answered lazily.  
  
"Having Nara's son date my daughter," He laughed. Shikamaru groaned and dropped his head. 'Why, why, -why- did I walk Ino home,' he thought to himself. "You certainly are Shikato's son," He said and left again. 'Me, like Ino?' Shikamaru thought 'And get in the way of her precious Sauske, ha, I might as well commit suicide. That's it if I'm stuck her Ino is going to have to play Go against me or something.' Shikamaru got up and headed back upstairs. He raised his hand to knock on the door but Justas he did it swung open.  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Eh."  
  
"You need something?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Want to play Go?" He sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets. Ino thought for a moment.  
  
"Fine," She said and walked into her room, he followed shutting the door behind him. Ino rummaged through her closet looking for the game. She finally pulled it out and sat down on her bed with it Shikamaru sat on her bed across from her.  
  
"I only have this because of my father you know, this game is boring," Ino said.  
  
"Sure Ino," He answered.  
  
Shikamaru had won five games straight, Ino knowing she could never beat him plopped back onto the bed.  
  
"I hate you Shikamaru," Ino muttered.  
  
"No you don't," He sighed.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean I don't!" She said as shot up into a sitting position.  
  
"If you hated me you wouldn't have played go with me," he reasoned.  
  
"Whatever," Ino snapped, she fiddled with the hem on her lavender comforter. "Do you hate me?" She asked.  
  
"No, where'd you get that idea?" Shikamaru said as he turned to look out the window.  
  
Never mind," She answered, there was a loud clap of thunder that caused Ino to jump.  
  
"What, are you scared of thunder or something?" He mumbled.  
  
"No!" Ino said with a glare.  
  
"Sure," Shikamaru said as another loud thunder sounded. This time it caused all the electricity to turn off. Ino let off a quick scream.  
  
"How troublesome." He sighed.  
  
"Shut up Shikamaru," Ino yelled.  
  
"Don't get all grumpy at me, I didn't do anything," He countered.  
  
"I'm not grumpy!" Ino said.  
  
"Actually, you are," Shikamaru answered.  
  
"Sauske-kun wouldn't say that to me! Why can't you be like him! Oh yea because you stupid, ugly, lazy, and and and you're a jerk!" Ino shouted. 'It's pitch black and where fighting in the dark. I don't need this kind of bother.' Shikamaru thought.  
  
"Whatever Ino, I'm leaving," He said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, fumbling to find the door.  
  
"You can't leave there's a storm going on!" Ino yelled as she stomped after him.  
  
"See if I care," He said, shoving a hand back in his pocket he made it down the stairs, unlike Ino whom he heard fall, not caring he found the front door and walked out. Ino stood back up after she fell and ran out the door after him.  
  
"Shikamaru, go back!" Ino yelled over the rain at him.  
  
"Unlike you I can handle myself, -you- go back inside before you catch a cold or something," He answered.  
  
"I refuse to go back in if you don't," She said, crossing her arms. Shikamaru inhaled a deep breath.  
  
"Ino, Just. Go." He said annoyed. There was another clap of thunder. Ino screamed and held back tears. The thunder sounded so close it scared her. She just wanted to go back inside and take a nice warm bath or cuddle up in her bed with all her blankets. What was holding her back? 'Shikamaru.' she thought. "That's it," He said as he went over to her and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing, put me down!" She shrieked. He brought her back to her house and put down. He opened the door and shoved her in but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is the big deal, just let me go," He sighed.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt." Ino said.  
  
"I thought you hated me. So what does it matter," He retorted.  
  
"You know I don't hate you, you said so yourself," Ino said. He shook his head and turned to leave but he felt two arms wrap around him. His eyes widened and his body stiffened.  
  
"Just. Stay." Ino pleaded. A blush came over Shikamaru's face, though Ino couldn't see because she was still holding him from behind.  
  
"Will you play Go again with me?" He laughed.  
  
"Of course," Ino replied buried her face more into the back of his shirt and inhaled his cologne. She had always liked that smell, it made her happy and she would always know when he was around.  
  
"Even though I'm nothing like Sauske?" He asked.  
  
"Your better then Sauske, your Shikamaru," She answered smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's all, hope ya liked it! Please Review! 


End file.
